


And the Gods smiled

by Cosinalaxia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, Fights, Forbidden Love, Gun Violence, LGBTQ Character, Letters, M/M, Nurse - Freeform, Post-War, Rebellion, Spy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosinalaxia/pseuds/Cosinalaxia
Summary: When the war between Asevona and Runia broke out, the civilians’ life ended up doing a complete 180.  Runia was terribly defeated and integrated into Asevona. More than 50 years later, there are rumors of a rebel group starting in Asevona to bring Runia back.Casper Roans is a 19-year old boy who abandons college to become a nurse spy for the Asevonian government. He is a beast at his job, gathering intel on the rebels, until he meets Brooks Merson, a bright 19-year old who is the younger brother of the rebel leader.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	And the Gods smiled

**Author's Note:**

> curse my short attention span for a new story. 
> 
> i have nothing to say except this was inspired by several war songs, rebel songs, rebel fics, and forbidden love trope.

_ Ley, Zoton district _

_ Asevona  _

_ 3rd June 550 _

_ Dear Lulu, _

_ If God works in my favor, you will find these letters in the old home of my family. I placed them secretly in my grandmother’s old chest, so only if you were to clean thoroughly you would find them. But I’m not here to discuss the location of the letters, which I’m pretty sure you already found. _

_ I fear this will be erased by the government. They were always sneaky bastards who only wanted power and control. I already know they will wipe my name from their database as soon as they find my corpse. I will not survive. I already did it. And he’s mad.  _

_ I must start from the beginning, should I not? Well, it started about 4 months ago, on 28th of February. I had been trained to be a national spy since the rumors of rebellion broke out. I still remember the day vividly, It was -  _

\- rather chilly for late winter, but I didn’t mind. It didn’t stop me from doing my job as well as I always did it. 

But even with the thick scarf and the coat around me, I was still shivering as I waited patiently. I was supposed to get a new batch of medicine and bandages since the last one miraculously ran out after several men got into an argument. Serves them well.

“ Casper? “ I turned to the man that usually delivered the necessities. His name was Ivan, and he had a wife and two children, but he fought for the rebellion. “ I brought the medicine you asked for, some new bandages, and - “

He reached inside his pocket and took out a letter. I raised an eyebrow as he handed it to me with a sly smile.

“ I stole it from one of the officers. It’s a list of the locations they hoard food and beddings. “

I gasped. Stealing from an officer?! It was bad enough he took medicine and bandages to us. He could get hanged for theft from an officer. 

“ Are you mad? “ I asked sharply, lightly hitting him on the shoulder. Ivan laughed.

“ We all are in times of need, my child. “ His response chilled me for some odd reason. I pouted, took the packages and ran back inside, leaving Ivan to go home to his family.

The place I was staying in was not huge, but it wasn’t extremely small either. It was a building that housed about 4 rooms, 1 kitchen, 2 bathrooms, and a spare room. I kicked open the spare room door and placed each package down, carefully.

I looked at the letter Ivan gave him and as I took off my scarf and coat, I read it. He did speak the truth. It was a list of locations where medicine, food, bedding and clothes were. It was meant to be private.

I sighed, tearing the letter apart. 

I did not fight for the rebellion. I fought for the government. I fought for the destruction of the rebellion. I was a spy. A spy disguised as a nurse, and it fit, since I did have medical knowledge.

It was barely a few months ago when I dropped out of college, abandoning my medical degree, and joining the government as a spy. Truth be told, I never truly wanted to be a doctor or a nurse. It was my mother’s wish for both me and my sister, Leah.

I always wanted to be a writer and hoped one day I would write something that would get published, known around the world, talked about in forums, cafes, libraries. 

But, the country comes first, my father used to say.

“ Casper? “ I dusted my blue sweater and turned to see Julien, the leader of the rebellion standing behind me. He was a tall man, built with muscles, deep brown eyes and a mess of black hair cut short to the nape.

I hummed in response. 

“ Oh, you got the package, good job. “ He patted me on the shoulder and smiled. Oh, only if he knew.

“ I did. “ I touched his hand and was ready to turn away. But he stood there. 

“ I want you to meet someone. “ His tone was not asking me. He told me point blank, and in his eyes, he was my boss. Poor fellow. 

I nodded and let him guide me through the hallways. “ Who am I meeting? “

“ My brother. “

I knew he had a little brother, but I didn’t know who he was, his name, what he looked like, how he acted. Julien was protective of his family and would never harm them. He always told me he loved his little brother more than anything and would do anything to see him happy. 

We finally entered Julien’s office and my eyes locked upon a man standing in the middle. He looked quite similar to Julien, in terms of height and maybe eyes, but the man’s hair was messier and curlier, leaning to a dark brown color and he wasn’t as ripped as Julien.

“ Brooks. Meet my main nurse, Casper Roans. “ Julien introduced, gesturing from Brooks to me. Brooks’ eyes lit up. 

“ Nice to meet you! “ He cheerily said, running forward and clasping his hands with mine. My eyes widened and I scowled, but still trying to be nice.

“ Uhm, me too. “ I cleared my throat and Brooks seemed pleased. Julien watched us with a smile. 

And -

_ Oh god, if only I knew that moment. But there’s no point in lamenting on the past.  _

_ With love, Casper.  _


End file.
